There have in the past been provided a plurality of spinner assemblies for bringing a vehicle tire up to speed for the purpose of dynamically balancing the wheel. These for the most part have had the primary disadvantage of complexity as well as being difficult to operate. For the most part prior spinners have required two handles, one for operating the brake mechanism and one for operating the spinner, thereby not only complicating the assembly of the spinner but also making it more difficult to operate the device. A still further disadvantage in prior art spinner assemblies is that they require significant effort on the part of the operator because of the mechanical advantage of the linkage assemblies provided.
Moreover, prior wheel spinner assemblies have had the tendency to push the vehicle tire upwardly during spinning sometimes disconnecting the pickup from the wheel and making additional work for the operator. A still further disadvantage of prior construction is that they are difficult to manufacture and costly primarily because of the complicated linkage systems.